


The Time Yahaba gained a boyfriend

by sammysosa157



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College student Yahaba, He babies Yahaba, M/M, Poor Yahaba, Protective Kyoutani, Sorry... I can't help my potty mouth, Swearing, Sweet, They also have Chia Pets!!!, Thief Kyoutani, pure fluff, they fall in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10075382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammysosa157/pseuds/sammysosa157
Summary: Yahaba Shigeru was a poor college student who lived in a dingy, practically furniture-free apartment, until one day someone broke in.AKA- Kyoutani breaks in to Yahaba’s apartment planning on stealing stuff, but when he sees that he literally has nothing, he starts bringing stuff over every day until eventually its normal for Kyoutani to be curled up on his couch watching TV, digging through his fridge, and wearing his pjs. Somewhere along the way, they started dating without even realizing it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally a hot mess! I just sat down and began writing and never really stopped. Sorry for the mistakes, I ain't perfect. This is just pure indulgence. I absolutely adore Yahaba and Kyoutani, and I wish there was more writing for the duo! Soooo because of that, here's my contribution to the two.

He had to walk home in the cold for what felt like the 100th time the past month. Yahaba was strapped for cash, like he usually was, but this month was even more severe than normal. He was currently attending university and really had no extra cash, and by no extra cash, that literally meant no extra cash. He had already dug through his couch cushions for spare change and checked every vending machine he walked by hoping for anything.

He tried to sink further into the warmth of his beloved coat, and he shoved his holey gloved hands deeper into his pockets. He lived on the rougher side of town. Not that anything was wrong with that. His neighbors were for the most part great. His particular favorite was the little old lady who lived a couple doors down from him, who constantly fussed over the mail not being directly delivered to her door. 

“For god-sakes! Have they no idea that I’m a lazy old lady who doesn’t wanna get up to grab a couple of useless coupon books, and a letter from some cruise line saying I’ve racked up enough points for a once in lifetime trip!” 

He couldn’t help but laugh every time he thought her. Her sweet disposition would fool anyone into believing that she was the typical cookie making grandma, but as soon as she opened her mouth, you knew otherwise. 

Yahaba practically tripped up the stairs to reach his apartment on the second floor. He couldn’t get out of the cold fast enough. As he turned down his hallway his favorite old lady was unlocking her door. 

“Hi dearie. You best go on inside and get out of this weather.” She paused in her now open doorway, “It’s colder than a witches titty in a brass bra!” She then quickly shuffled in, securely shutting the door after her. 

Yahaba stood there frozen for a spilt second. She certainly had a way with words. 

He began digging in his pants pocket searching for his key, but came to a slow stop when he realized his door was slightly ajar. 

“What the hell.” He whispered to himself. He could’ve sworn he shut and locked his door this morning. He was always very diligent about these kinds of things. You couldn’t just leave your stuff unlocked in this area, otherwise it was an open invitation to strangers to steal your shit and make themselves at home. 

He took a deep breath, preparing himself for the absolute destruction of what little property he owned. His tattered gloved hand creaked the front door open to reveal something even more shocking than a ransack apartment. 

There, standing in the middle of his bare living room, on his extremely stained and dingy carpet, was a man. He was tall, but shorter than himself. He had buzzed blond hair, with two black stripes encircling his head. Yahaba found himself wanting to trace his fingers along those two lines. 

What the hell? Snap out of! There has to be some unwritten rule somewhere stating that one simply could not ogle their robber. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Yahaba spoke roughly to the man’s back. The said man practically jumped out of his own skin when he heard his voice. He whipped around to face Yahaba. He very obviously took a quick inventory of who he was dealing with. Yahaba felt sized up within 10 seconds (Which he denies later, but it left him furiously blushing). 

“This is how you live?” The man spoke. Yahaba felt himself growing furious. This guy broke into his apartment, and then had the gall to judge him on his living space. 

“What? Are you an interior designer or something?” Yahaba’s voice was laced with venom. The man physically flinched and began rubbing the back of his neck in obvious discomfort. 

“No.” He said. His skin turning a light shade of pink. The kind of pink one’s skin turns after getting out of a too warm of shower. 

What the hell is this thought process right now?! Yahaba mentally slapped himself. 

“I was planning on robbing you…” The man at least had the decency to look embarrassed by this. “But when I broke in, I saw that you only have a shitty couch, a shitty TV, and an even shittier mattress. 

“Oh, and you also have a few mustard packets and a can of pickles in your fridge. I took the liberty of throwing out your bread cause of the mold… I hope you don’t mind…” He trailed off. 

Yahaba was feeling one thing very strongly in this moment. Mortification. He sputtered, struggling to whip out one of his signature bitchy comebacks, only to come up with a sad retort, “You forgot about the coffee table and my kitchen chair.” 

“Well, your coffee table is literally a cardboard box, and your kitchen chair only has three legs.”

“Hey!” Yahaba yelled, “It’s a really sturdy box, and the chair has character!” 

The man just stared at Yahaba with the biggest resting bitch face that even gave Iwaizumi a run for his money. Yahaba just looked down at his scuffed shoes and fiddled with his house key. “So I’m not rolling in cash this very second… But I get paid in a couple of weeks, so don’t look at me like that!” 

The thief just shook his head in displeasure. “I’ll be back later.” He walked out the door, leaving Yahaba standing in his living room glaring after him. “What a shitty thief.” Yahaba thought aloud. He gently kicked his cardboard box that was currently supporting a box of sand paper like tissues, and the newspaper he stole from his neighbor across the hall. 

Yahaba tried to shrug the experience off, but he couldn’t quite shake it. Even after he showered and ate dinner, which was a couple of pickles and a glass of water, he couldn’t get himself to calm down. 

He was currently laying on his couch that had seen better days, not really watching the infomercial that was flashing on the pixelated screen. His thoughts were occupied with the thief who broke in and didn’t steal a single thing. Shigeru wasn’t an idiot. He knew that he was broke. He knew that his apartment was sparsely furnished, and he knew that he had an empty fridge and only a couple cans in the pantry. He just never realized how bad his situation might look to someone else. 

God he was pathetic. 

He heard the jiggling of his lock, and suddenly the front door was swung open, causing him to jump into a sitting position on the couch. When he saw that it was the man from earlier he quickly got to his feet. He rested a hand on his hip and prepared himself to defend his honor. 

Yahaba opened his mouth to spew some nasty line, but shut it just as fast when he saw what the man was carrying. 

The man walked in with a coffee table and simply placed it at Yahaba’s feet and walked out. Yahaba stood their frozen, gazing at the obviously worn coffee table, but it was made out of wood and had four legs! 

The man came in again, this time carrying two kitchen chairs. And still, Yahaba just stood there as if he had sprouted roots and planted himself. The man completely ignored him and carried on with his business. He kept bringing in furniture and then placing it where he thought looked best before carrying on with bringing up more stuff.

His last haul was bags of groceries. He carried them into the kitchen and began unloading them. Yahaba was finally able to move. He stood in the doorway of his kitchen watching as the thief unloaded groceries. “Are you just going to sit there and watch, or are you going to help.” The thief mumbled in his low baritone voice. Yahaba just snorted and moved to grab a bag and began unloading. He pulled out bread, peanut butter, canned food, ramen, and last but not least, another jar of pickles. He rolled eyes at the obvious jab. 

“Why are you doing this?” Yahaba asked, once again breaking the silence. The thief gently shut the fridge and turned to face him. “Because you have nothing and you seem like an idiot who spends his whole paycheck on coffee and chia pets.” He pointed over to the said chia pet that was sitting on the kitchen counter. 

“That was a gift!” Yahaba exclaimed indignantly. “Don’t mock Sylvester. He’s sensitive.” The man just snorted, “You even named him?” “Of course.” What looked like a hint of smile tugged at the mans chapped lips. 

“Well I better get going… it’s late and I have work in the morning.” The thief began moving towards the door. “You’re not even going to tell me your name so I can report you?” Yahaba joked. He just rolled his eyes and huffed out a quiet “Kyoutani Kentarou.” He then cocked his head in an obvious jester that meant ‘now tell me yours’. “Yahaba Shigeru.” He just nodded and then open the front door to leave. 

“Make sure you lock this behind me. You wouldn’t want someone breaking in and stealing your stuff.” “Ha ha.” Kyoutani just smirked in return and pulled the door close behind him. 

The next day Yahaba followed the same routine. Wake up, get ready, drink coffee, go to classes, come back in the late evening, go to bed and start the day all over again. 

He approached his door with his key already in his hand, ready to get out the cold and into his semi warmer one-bedroom apartment. His door was unlocked already. You’ve got to be kidding. He swung open the door only to see the thief from yesterday, Kyoutani, sprawled across his couch watching some random sitcom that came with basic cable. 

“What are you doing?” Yahaba demanded. Kyoutani just bent his neck to look back at the looming presence in the door way, “You’re back. Finally.” He sounded like a child who had been ignored for too long. “What do you mean finally? How long have you been here?” “Just a couple hours, I came after I got off work.” He said nonchalantly. Yahaba’s eyes opened impossibly wide. “What the hell Kyoutani! Go to your own home!” Kyoutani acted as if he hadn’t heard a thing, “Where have you been?” 

Yahaba wanted to rattle this man. What normal human who functions in every day society does this?! Is this some new con that robbers are doing to their victims? Break in, steal nothing, tell victim their house is complete shit, give them new furniture, and then continue to visit? If so, it seemed very time consuming and counterproductive.

All while Yahaba was having a mental screaming match, Kyoutani just continued to wait for a response patiently. Shigeru huffs, “I have classes all day, and then I walk home. So ya, I usually don’t get here until later.” 

“You walk home? In this neighborhood? From the university?” Kyoutani began firing questions at him. “That’s what I just said. Obviously. And yes.” Kyoutani looked as if he was about to protest, so Yahaba interjected with his own question. “Why are you here?” 

Kyoutani tried to hide his blush but was unsuccessful. “I brought you a lamp for your nightstand, and I had to make sure you were still alive.” He chuckled. “A growing boy can’t survive off of pickles forever you know.” 

Yahaba exasperatedly ran his fingers through his currently windblown hair. Kyoutani’s eyes followed his movements and Yahaba raised an eyebrow at him in response. 

“I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I’ve been doing it for years.” Yahaba began bustling about his apartment, shuffling his way into the kitchen to rifle through the fridge. Hopefully it would distract him from the suffocating discomfort he was experiencing. 

“I already made dinner by the way. I put it in the oven to stay warm.” Kyoutani yelled from the living room. 

Sweet baby Jesus! Was this guy a saint or a creeper? Yahaba hadn’t quite decided yet, but as he pulled out a warm bowl of Hayashi Raisu, he figured for now Kyoutani could be classified as a saint. As he rifled through his silverware drawer, he saw that he had a new chia pet sitting on his counter next to Sylvester the Chia-cuddly-kitten. This new chia pet was a puppy, and it just sat there, playfully staring at Yahaba. 

“I figured Sylvester was lonely.” Yahaba’s spoon clattered onto the floor. “Jesus! Are you always this sneaky?” Kyoutani just gave him an ‘are you kidding me look’, “I’m a thief.” Shigeru actually let out a giggle at that. “Oh ya.” 

“Hurry up and eat before it gets all cold and gross.” Kyoutani grumbled. “Yes sir.” Yahaba saluted and washed off his spoon in the sink before digging in. 

He couldn’t remember the last time he had eaten a good home cooked meal. With every bite, it was as if an invisible burden he had subconsciously been carrying around all day disappeared. Kyoutani just stood there leaning against the counter, quietly watching Yahaba eat. After shoveling away the whole meal, Yahaba rinsed the bowl in the sink and put it in its designated cupboard.

“That was amazing. Thank you.” Yahaba quietly spoke. Kyoutani looked so pleased that he was practically beaming. Like a puppy, Yahaba thought. 

“It’s no big deal, I always cook extra” He tried to brush it off. 

And that, was how having Kyoutani at his house every night became a normal occurrence. Yahaba would open his already unlocked door and walk in to see Kyoutani laying on his couch, or cooking, or even a couple times walking out with wet hair and only wearing pants to welcome Yahaba home. 

They easily fell into a routine. Yahaba would walk home after class, there would usually be some new thing Kyoutani had brought to help furnish his apartment, and there was always dinner being cooked or ready for him. Yahaba will admit, that he never expected his thief to basically become his housewife, but that was certainly how it was beginning to feel. 

Another thing that quickly developed, was casual touching. If they sat next to each other on the couch, Kyoutani either had his arm wrapped around him or they were knocking knees with how close they were. Kyoutani had even started kissing him on the cheek when he came home and playfully ruffling his usually perfectly coiffed hair. One of the weirder things to have happened, was when Kyoutani put Yahaba to bed. Literally. He somehow managed to carry Yahaba to the bedroom, and in his sleepy haze, he distinctly remembers the feeling of lips brushing against his forehead and a sweet whisper that said “goodnight creampuff.” 

He wasn’t complaining though. He found himself looking forward to the moments he would spend with Kyoutani all day, distracting him from his lectures and classmates. When Kyoutani wasn’t there, he found himself unable to perform any tasks because he was too preoccupied with thoughts of “What was Kyoutani doing?” “Would Kyoutani like this color shirt on me?” “Kyoutani looks like that puppy.” It never stopped. Yahaba couldn’t escape him, and as each day passed, he found himself wanting to less and less. 

Yahaba had quickly grown to love how Kyoutani would grunt instead of using words when he was really sleepy, or how they always ended up sitting side by side on his couch not really watching TV, but just relishing in each other’s company late at night. He loved the moments when Kyoutani would intently watch him eat the food he made, waiting for praise. He adored how Kyoutani had even started wearing his sweat pants when he stayed over. They were a tad too long for him, causing them to drag on the floor just barely. 

Sure, it was odd at first, but after weeks it was expected and in fact encouraged. Yahaba relied on his thief to be there every day after class and there for breakfast on the weekends. He depended on him to bring him coffee out on the couch while he stretched out mindlessly watching cartoons. He depended on him to run his coarse fingers through his hair while he tried to focus on reading. He depended on him to make sure he was eating and sleeping enough. Hell, he even depended on him to water the chia pets. Shigeru couldn’t tell you exactly when he fell in love with Kyoutani, but good God, did he know that this thief, that this man, was his oxygen. He was the air, the sun, and the stars, and Yahaba knew he need all of those things to survive. 

Yahaba was walking up to door, not moving to get his key out of his backpack. He knew he wouldn’t need it. So he just kept his hands, which had received new winter gloves courtesy of Kyoutani, in his coat pockets. 

“Isn’t it complete ka-poopy that it’s still this cold out?” His little old lady called out to him. She was bundled up from head to toe, almost waddling up to her door with all the layers she had on. 

“I haven’t felt my fingers since October! I just don’t understand it. What was God thinking when he created winter? Nobody appreciates it! He’s just killing everything off and holing us all up inside for months at a time.” She looked upward, “If you wanted more believers you’re going about it all wrong! You bring warmth and happiness and then you get the people. Not cold and death! That’s just bad business! Simple as that.” 

Yahaba chuckled under his breath, “I completely agree.” She just gave him a crooked grin. “Now you go on inside. Make sure to tell your boyfriend thanks for all the meals, but he needs to stop by and swap recipes with me. I gotta teach that boy my secret ingredient.” She looked conspiratorially at Yahaba. “You gotta cook with whiskey, and then slip a little, or a lot, into the food.” She threw her head back with laughter, but you couldn’t see if her body was shaking with her cackling due to all the layers hiding her figure. 

Yahaba just stood in front of his apartment in shock. His boyfriend? His boyfriend cooking for his neighbor? When had this happened? And did she come to that conclusion on her own, or did Kyoutani introduce himself as his boyfriend? 

He shakily opened the door. His heart felt as if it were a humming bird trying to escape from his chest. “Shigeru! I’m in the kitchen!” Kyoutani’s deep burly voice yelled out at the sound of the door creaking open. 

“O-okay!” Yahaba squeaked. He slipped his shoes off as graciously as one could with trembling hands and unsteady feet. Were they dating? Did he miss something? He kept asking himself. He knew that he was falling in love with Kyoutani. He knew that he wanted that and so much more, but did Kyoutani? 

He walked slowly to the kitchen, peeking around the corner first to see Kyoutani bustling about with an apron on and rifling through his now filled cupboards. His skin was flushed from the heat in the kitchen that was radiating off the hotplates and the oven. He was standing on his tiptoes trying to see further into the cabinet. Yahaba could’ve sworn he heard a faint humming of what sounded to be a cheery tune. 

He got caught staring. “Oh! Hey, how was your day?” Kyoutani came over to him and ruffled up his hair and kissed him on cheek like he had been doing for the past couple weeks. Yahaba grew flushed at the contact but leaned into his hand none the less. 

“It was fine.” Yahaba mumbled tiredly. He was handed a spoon and told to keep stirring. Minutes ticked by in what seemed to be comfortable silence, but really Yahaba was sweating relentlessly under the heat of Kyoutani brushing up against him while he was cutting vegetables. He felt like he was melting from Kyoutani’s hand resting on the small of his back when he had to navigate around him. It was all getting to be too much. Till finally, Yahaba couldn’t take not knowing anymore and he blurted out, “Are we dating?” 

Kyoutani almost dropped the plates he was carrying to the table in surprise. “Are we what?” He asked. 

“Are we dating? You know, am I your boyfriend?” When Kyoutani looked at him in confusion, he continued on against his (and probably everyone’s) better judgement. “You know… sweetheart, darling, beloved, lover?” Yahaba fumbled awkwardly with the dirty sauce spoon, flinging flecks on the floor due to his quick and uncoordinated movements. 

“I’m running out of terms here,” Yahaba admitted, clearly embarrassed. 

“I thought we already were…” Kyoutani quietly answered. 

Yahaba just stared at him as he rubbed the back of his neck and looked down towards the chipped tile flooring. “Bu-but you never said anything, hell, you never even asked!” Yahaba just kept watching him, waiting for a flash of something or better yet, an answer. 

“I just figured me furnishing your apartment, cooking, and sleeping in your bed the past few times was clear enough.” Kyoutani flashed his eyes up to Yahaba’s. 

Shigeru blushed, “Oh… well that makes sense…” 

“But will you?” Kyoutani said interrupting Yahaba. 

Yahaba reached out and pulled on Kyoutani’s belt loops to bring his body flush against his, and demandingly smashed his chapped lips to Kyoutani’s. They fought for dominance, neither ever really pulling ahead. 

Kyoutani tugged on his bottom lip with his teeth, while grabbing at Yahaba’s ass possessively. Yahaba moaned and scratched his nails through Kyoutani’s buzzed hair, pressing himself impossibly closer to Kentarou. 

The timer beeping separated them. They both pulled away out of breath and grinning at each other like the two idiots they were. 

Kyoutani became a permanent part in Yahaba’s apartment, just like all the new furniture he had brought with him. They woke up every morning in a tangle of mixed up limbs. Kyoutani even continued to baby Yahaba. He would let him lay out on the couch or in their bed while he made breakfast and coffee every morning. Yahaba could always hear him quietly humming while bustling around the house. 

Yahaba and Kyoutani had made a new life together. 

Kyoutani is currently coaching volleyball at a local gym to young kids and walking dogs on the side. Yahaba is finishing up school and has dedicated his spare time to teasing Kyoutani relentlessly and making sure the man never went hungry (sexually of course. Yahaba can’t cook for shit.)

So that was how Yahaba gained a boyfriend. As complicated, and somehow as wonderfully simple it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Extra- They got engaged kind of the same way. One morning Yahaba woke up to a simple silver band on his left ring finger, and all Kyoutani had to say about it was “I figured it was about damn time.”


End file.
